Heretofore plotting devices have been constructed which may have some sort of a portion of a circle or rose on them to be set in conjunction with the rose on the chart with which they are to be used or there may be a roller to move some sort of a straight edge from one position to another and sometimes there may be variations in plotting different courses as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,274.